


Dating App

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [83]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You join a dating site. Matt doesn't know why he doesn't like it.





	Dating App

“Hey, what’s going on?” Matt asks.

“Hmm?”

“You seem distracted lately.”

“Oh, sorry.” You lock your phone. “Sorry, I’m here. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I can tell there's something going on and I wanted to know what it is.”

“I’m sorry, I just—” You sigh. “I’m lonely. And I know I have you, and Foggy, and Karen, but I can’t expect you guys to be around all the time. And I want romantic love in my life, you know?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” He grins. “Did you meet someone?”

“Uh, sort of? I’m talking to like five people right now.”

He raises his brows. “Five?”

“Yeah. You have to promise not to laugh at me.”

“It doesn’t sound like I have any business laughing. You’re doing pretty well for yourself.”

“Yeah, well, it’s how I came to be doing so well for myself that you’re going to laugh at.”

He snorts. “What, did you get a dating app?”

“Yes.”

“Come on, tell me; I won’t laugh.” He says through an honest to god giggle. 

You set down your drink and wait for him to pick up on the silence.

“Wait, you’re serious?” He asks, his grin fading.

“Yeah, dipshit. It’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“I know, but why?”

“Because I want to find someone and how else is it going to happen? Work has failed to bring up any promising prospects. I’m not going to walk into a coffee shop and find my true love behind the counter.”

He sighs. “I know. You’re being careful, right?”

“Yes, Matt. I’m being careful.”

“You know, if you’re ever uncomfortable, or scared, or even if things didn’t go the way you wanted them to and you need an out, I’m a phone call away.”

“I appreciate it, Matt.”

“Yeah, I mean it. I want you to be safe.”

“Thanks, Matt. So what about you? Any lucky ladies?”

He chuckles. “Well, I’m old-fashioned. I like to meet ladies at the bar and take them home.”

You snort. “What a gentleman.”

“Hey, they are always extremely enthusiastic.”

“Well, I hope so, Matthew.”

—0—

Matt doesn’t know why this whole dating app thing isn’t sitting well with him. It's been a few weeks and a few dates. Yes, he’s concerned, but it’s more than that. When you mentioned it, it worried him, yes, but there was a pang of something else. Anger? That doesn’t make sense. He can't be mad because of how you're choosing to date. Except that he is and he doesn't know why. 

—0—

“Hey Matt, anything you want to tell me?” Foggy asks as he walks into Matt's apartment. 

“Uh, is there something you know about that you think I should've told you already?”

“I don't know. Y/n joined a dating site.”

Matt tightens his fist and clenches his jaw. “And?”

“And she's been keeping me up to date— no pun in— no, pun fully intended— on who she's with and where she's going. She said-- and I quote: so you know where to start looking for my killer if I end up in a ditch somewhere.”

“That isn’t funny, Foggy.” Matt looks like he’s sucking on a lemon.

“Well, she seemed to think it was. Anyway, she said she mentioned it to you and you got all protective. Which, she knew who she was talking to, but she also said you got weird after that.”

“I’m worried about her, Foggy.”

“Me too, but she has a right to a love life.”

“I know that.”

“Then what’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Matt snaps.

“Okay, buddy. Talk to me. How are you feeling about this?”

“What?” Matt huffs, jaw still set.

“How are you feeling about this?”

“What are you, my therapist, now?”

“No, because that would require you working through your problems in a healthy way on a regular basis. Answer the damn question.”

Matt sighs. “When she first told me, it confused me. Then I was worried. I know everybody’s on these sites now but—” He cuts himself off.

“But what?”

“I hate that she thought she had to go online to find someone.”

“Why? Like you said, everyone does it. It’s not like it used to be where you were desperate if you went on e-harmony or whatever. Especially if you’re not straight— which we both know she isn’t.”

“I know. It just-- it makes me upset that she wants that and doesn’t have it yet. Foggy, She’s amazing.”

Foggy grins but it’s fond. “I see what’s happening.”

Matt furrows his brows. “Mind bringing me up to speed?”

“You’re saying she deserves better than random people on the internet?”

“Of course.”

“Someone who knows her well and can treat her better?”

“Yeah, Foggy what are you trying—”

“Someone… like you?”

“What? Foggy, all I want is for her to be happy.”

“Because you love her.”

“Yeah, so do you.”

“Not like you do.”

“I—”

Foggy throws his hands up. “Hey, she’s great. You two would be cute together.”

For the first time in his life, Matt Murdock is speechless.

“We don’t have to talk about it yet since it's becoming apparent that you didn’t know you love her. Just think about it.”

Matt’s dazed the rest of the night with Foggy— which ends up only being another hour.

“Hey, Matt. Promise me you won’t go out tonight. You know, as him.” Foggy tells Matt as he flags down a cab. 

“Yeah, Foggy, I won't go out.”

—0—

Matt keeps his promise. He doesn't go out. He can't stop thinking about what Foggy said. Is that all this is? Is he jealous? He can't say anything until he's sure. But now he's worried for more than your safety. He's worried that since you're actively seeking someone out, it's going to be too late by the time he comes to terms with his feelings. 

—0—

“Matt, I hate men.” You slur, one night on his sofa after a bottle or two of wine.

“Uh, I’m sorry?”

“You and Foggy are the only good ones left.”

“What happened?”

“Ugh. Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess. You know, as a teenager. Everyone tells you that boys only want one thing which, okay. They're teenagers. But I refuse to believe that every grown ass man is only looking for sex. Like, it seems like our generation is getting better, then you put yourself out there and it's like hello? Where are these men who are normal?”

“Yeah, they could at least be upfront about it. Maybe you're fishing in the wrong pond, though.”

“Yeah, this level of uncomfortable on dates helps you appreciate being single. It's better to want something you don't have than to have something you don't want, right?”

He nods, but it's unsteady. “Yeah.”

“Sorry, I know you’re already worried. I'm sure this isn’t helping.”

“Listen, I’m your friend. I’m here to support you. Even if I don’t like it, if this is how you want to go about dating, I’ll be here to listen to every high and low it brings with it.”

“Matt, you’re a good one.” You pause. “Why aren’t you dating anyone?”

His breath catches. “Uh, I don’t know. I haven’t resorted to dating sites, I guess.”

You snort. “Yeah, well, as you can tell, it's a true success for me over here.” You pause. “Come on, there’s no one you’re interested in?”

“Uh, not at the moment.”

“You’re an awful liar, Murdock. You can tell me. Lord knows I’ve unloaded all my romantic shit on you.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s not interested.”

“She rejected you? Sorry, man.”

“She hasn’t outright rejected me, but she shouldn’t have to. I don’t want to be that guy who couldn’t take a hint.”

“Who is it?”

“Uh, you don’t know her.”

“Matt, your friend group consists of four people. Unless we’re counting your super co-workers. Is it Karen?”

“No.”

“Is it—” You stop short when you realize. Matt raises his brows and presses his lips together at your sudden silence. “Wait, Matt, it’s me?” You ask quieter, nervous. 

He shrugs. “Surprise.”

You don’t know how to respond to that. Sure, you’ve always thought Matt was attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have him. But you never let yourself dwell on that because if he felt anything for you, you’d know it by now.

When the silence stretches on, Matt jumps to damage control. “This is why I tried to keep it from you. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I know it’s my problem, not yours. I hope— I hope you can still trust me after this. I’d hate to ruin our friendship.”

“Oh, Matt.” You reach over to cup his face in your palm.

He flinches away on instinct, not letting himself revel in it. 

“This is what I’m talking about. You’re so good. I meant it when I said that anyone would be lucky to have you. That includes me, you know.”

He furrows his brows, taking your wrist and guiding your hand away. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we should give this a shot.”

He tries to respond. He really does. But when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. This thing he’s wanted for so long is now a real possibility before him and he doesn’t know how to respond. He spent so long repressing his feelings— or trying to— that he never let himself consider what he’d do if you wanted the same thing.

“I— are you sure? Because I don’t want to do this if you're doing it because I’m the next guy who offered.”

You let out a breath. “Is that what you think of me? I value our friendship too. So much. I wouldn’t be like well, why not? He expressed interest. I don’t even do that with people I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you're right. I just— I'm nervous.” He pauses. “So, you want to do this?”

“Yeah. Matt, I do.”

He grins. “So when is our first date?”

—0—

You decided to stay in for your first date. You turn on a movie for background noise and Matt sits with you, holding your hand, placing the occasional kiss to your temple, smiling as he does it. You turn to capture his lips in a chaste kiss and he follows your lead. It feels normal, sitting here with your best friend who can now show open affection for you without worrying about it being weird. 

When the movie ends, you sit up and he reluctantly lets you slide from his arms. “Matt, do you know that you’re the first guy to sit through an entire movie without trying to move it to the bedroom the whole time?”

He lets out a laugh before he hears the silence stretch on. “Wait, you're serious?”

“Yeah. And the funniest part is that you’re the one guy who would get a pass for it.”

"Don't tell me I'm getting special treatment because I'm blind."

You laugh. "You know that's not the case."

He smiles. “I do. So, you didn’t sleep with any of them?” He tries to keep his voice neutral.

“Oh, I did. But it got old fast. As I was doing it, I was like: I don’t want to reward this behavior, but oh well.”

He grimaces. “Wow. I didn't know.” He murmurs. “I mean, I remember you telling me about guys being dumb, but I thought a couple of them had to be gentlemen.”

“You and me both.”

“Well, I’m happy we came to our senses.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you spoke up. Can you imagine how long we would’ve danced around our feelings?”

“I don’t want to. Not when I could be imagining our future together.”


End file.
